Stuck In Park
by KHatake007
Summary: "Why? Why did you help me? You don't know me, so why...?" Kiba left the question hanging in the air. Haabasa stopped. "I don't know," she said, her blue eyes locking onto his. "I know it's crazy, but It feels like I do know you." She tucked a strand of her messy brown hair behind her ear. "I guess it was just, Instinct." Nothing is sadder then a heart that can't follow it's dreams.


Hi there! Imma keep this short. Yes, I'm supposed to be working WITW ch. 11, but I'm having a bit of writer's block. I will update as soon as I get over it. This story, in the meantime, has been running around my head like a pack of Wolves for a while. *Wink Wink* Anyway, Enjoy!

Warning: This Chapter was not Beta Read. Please let me know if you catch any errors. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Wolf's Rain, But I do own my Characters and Ideas.

* * *

_Prologue_

_Fire raged everywhere, burning anything and everything in its path. Not even the white blossoms were spared from the racing inferno. A howl calls forth from the flames. The Alpha is signaling to his pack to follow him. Obediently, they all follow their white furred leader. Only a single pup can see the path The Alpha is leading them down is one of suicide. He tries to tell the others, but who would listen to the worries of a single wolf pup when their lives are at risk. Glancing around, he sees an opening in the wall of flames. He once again tries to make them see, but they ignore him, and soon he is left alone. He quivers, he's never been truly alone before. He howls his fear, his worry that his pack will perish. Will no one listen to him? Because he was just a pup, would no one follow? Then, piercing through the roar of flames, he hears an answering call, one he knows better then his own; the beautiful howl of his dear littermate. She bounds toward him, even though she knows she is leaving the rest of her pack behind. "I will always follow you, brother." She said, and licked his ear._

_They charged through the opening in the flames, the brother in the lead, and his sister always following right behind him. A sudden crack pierced the sound of the roaring flames, and the little she-wolf looked up to see a tree falling straight towards the two of them. "Kiba!" She barked in alarm. Kiba spun around just in time to see the giant burning tree fall. "Keshu! KESHU!" He cried out._

_There was no response._

"_No…" Kiba shook his head and ran, ran from the flames, from his sister's lifeless form crushed underneath the tree. _

* * *

_"Dang that Jagara! She burnt every flower to the ground!"_

_"All the Wolves are dead too!"_

_"Man, the boss ain't gonna be happy."_

_The voices of about a dozen humans pierced the silent, ash-filled air. A small she-wolf, her back legs crushed beneath a giant tree and the rest of her burned beyond recognition was the only one to hear them. She slowly blinked open her yellow eyes. Where was she? Why couldn't she feel her legs? What was going on?_

_"Crap! The boss is here!" One of the men shouted. _

_"ATTENTION!" Another, presumably a captain of sorts called out. All of the men immediately stood up straight and saluted their leader. He was on the thinner side, had messy white hair, and wore a white labor over a yellow dress shirt and tan dress pants. A pair of glasses gave him the look of someone who found the world to be an interesting test subject. _

_"At ease." He said, waving a hand carelessly as he walked down the steps of the small aircraft they had arrived in. He stopped and surveyed the charred landscape. "It seems Jagara was very thorough in her 'cleansing' of the flowers and Wolves of this area." The Noble muttered to himself. "You've found nothing Captian?" _

_"Unfortunately, that is correct Lord Herveaux. " The captian said._

_"Pity," Herveaux said. "We were so close to acquiring the specimen we needed. Ah well, I'll find another way to open Paradise. Let's go," he said, turning back to the ship."There's nothing for us h-" _

_A small whimper filled the air. Everyone turned towards the source, the little pup trapped beneath the tree. Herveaux's eyes widened and he ran to the place where the pup was trapped and knelt down in the ash, his hands shaking as he reached out to the poor she-wolf. Her fur was no longer white, where she had any, and she was burnt almost beyond recognition, but it was nothing his medical staff couldn't fix. Herveaux broke into a grin. Fate was finally smiling down on him._

_"Get this thing off of her! And tell the medical team to be ready! We found our wolf!"_

_Cheering erupted from the assembled soldiers, elated that their search was at an end._

_The pup winced at the sound, and whispered her pain. Herveaux looked down at her and smiled gently. "Don't worry, little wolf. We'll have you all fixed up in no-time. I promise, we won't hurt you." After all, you're going to take us to paradise. _

* * *

_Stuck in Park_

_Chapter 1_

"And just where is this merry little band of yours going?" Tsume said, almost mockingly.

"To Paradise." Kiba's voice was full of confidence, unwavering.

"Heh. You're kidding me. You're going with him because you believe that crap?" The gray wolf sneered at the others.

"I don't know," Toboe said meekly, "but if we stay here, we'll have to spend our lives in hiding, or worse! We just can't live with the humans anymore, and survive..."

Not even Tsume had an argument for that. The pup was right. But that didn't mean he had to admit it.

"Look, I hate to interrupt," Hige said while he peered carefully out a window, "but a nasty stink is headed this way."

"We're surrounded." Tsume growled.

"Let me ask you something." Kiba said, despite the impending threat. "Why did you all come to this city?" No response. "It was because of the flower scent wasn't it? Well it's gone now. There's no reason to stay. "

"The flower has nothing to do with it." Tsume said arrogantly. "I'm here because **I**belong."

"I can see that. This city is a dump."

"I still have a score to settle with you..." The grey wolf advanced on Kiba, itching to pound his head into the ground.

"We don't have time for this!" Hige almost shouted in frustration.

Ignoring the Mexican wolf's plea, Tsume went right on trying to pick a fight with the Artic wolf. "The last time we met you something about how your pride wouldn't allow you to pass as human. Well, you look pretty human now, where'd your pride go?

"Nowhere. Nothing has changed."

"Do you have the slightest idea what leaving the city would mean?"

"Yeah."

"You'll just die!"

"Possibly. Everyone's gonna die, it's a natural part of life." Kiba said, voice steady and calm, not bothered in the least by the dark aura the gray wolf was exuding. "But if life has no purpose you're dead already."

A bright light flashed into the hideout and gunshots rang through the air. Time for discussion was up.

The wolves raced along a series of pipes, dodging bullets while they made a beeline for the edge of the city. A bullet hit right beneath the boot of the already stumbling Toboe, causing him to slip off the pipe. He managed to catch hold of a smaller metal pipe with one hand, but he couldn't pull himself up.

Tsume looked back when he heard the sound of groaning metal, and had a flash of Deja vu. A few nights ago, when the exact same thing had happened to Gell. He ran back and reached down to help Toboe up, the head of a gray wolf biting down on the runt's shoulder and pulling him back onto the pipeline.

"Thank you." The small red wolf painted.

"Go on, hurry up!" Tsume growled.

"You're really not coming with us?" Toboe asked as he held his shoulder.

Tsume was silent. He looked away, something in his eyes that Toboe couldn't understand.

The gunfire began again with more force. The two wolves began running again, not letting anything touch them. The gray wolf jumped off the main pipe and onto a lower one.

"Tsume!" Toboe called out, his voice pleading with the older wolf to join them. His plea was met only with silence as Tsume continued to race along the piping.

They finally managed to escape the gunshots, coming to a series of lichen covered stone walls, which they easily jumped over. Once at the top, Kiba stopped and turned around, facing back the way they came as Hige and Toboe joined him.

"What the heck are you stopping for?" The Mexican wolf demanded. Kiba offered no response, but continued to stare back towards the exit, until he saw Tsume emerge as well.

"Tsume!" Toboe exclaimed. The gray wolf stoped and stared up at them, a defiant look in his eyes. He made eye contact with Kiba for a moment, before Kiba turned and called out, "This way!" as he lead the small group of wolves to the very edge of the city.

Once they reached the edge of the last wall, they finally beheld the outside world. Kiba was the first one to reach the edge, and he jumped without hesitation, closely followed by Hige. Toboe reached the edge and froze.

"Jump already!" Hige called.

"I was getting ready to, alright?" Toboe called back.

"Move it." Tsume grouched just before he pushed him over the edge and into the snow. A bullet made contact with the wall about a foot away from him, yet he just stood there.

"Tsume what are you waiting for? Come on jump!" Toboe called out as another bullet impacted the wall, this one closer. Kiba stared up at him, his eyes asking the question. _Are you scared?_

The gray wolf smirked. _Yeah, you wish. _Finally, he jumped. The four of them took off across the frozen wasteland, leaving the city behind.

_To heck with this journey. _Tsume thought. _I was just, fed up with this stinking town. It was time to move on anyway._

The runt. The lazy wolf. The fighter. The leader. These four wolves would have never been seen together if it weren't for the scent of the lunar flower, and the promise of Paradise. They would have to face many challenges if they were to reach their destination. But for now, all they could do, was follow the scent of the flower, and hope for the best.

* * *

Done! I'm pretty proud of myself, I got this done in a little over 3 days! I hope it doesn't show...

Anyway, there is going to be a time skip in the next chapter, we are skipping straight to Episode 5, Fallen Wolves. This is where most of the action starts.

So, the stage is set. I hope to update in a week at most. If you're confused review and I will try to explain.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
